Talk:Character and Couple Theme Songs
Can you do one for Jessica and Chal Song All About Us by Tatu -Leaf Yeah! Oh my gods, I <3 that AWESOME band!! Sparrowsong 21:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and for Erica Walking in the Air, you know the movie the Snowman cause that's where it is from. so moving -Leaf I'll do that ASAP. Erica rules, BTW. Sparrowsong 21:06, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh I have another song for Erica Castles in the Sky cause it's a really weird/random song and at times Erica acts crazy -Leafwhisker Alright. And do you have any reccomendations for Taylor? *People often say she looks like an angel or a porcelain doll. *She's innocent and naive, like your typical 4-year-old. *She's a bit crazy. *She can be a little fiery and unpredictable. *She's most definitely a tomboy. *Quote: "They look sweet, innocent, even angelic, but there's something not quite right about them. They're too calm, too knowing." So she acts almost unnaturally calm, especially for a little girl her age. What's even creepier? She's dyslexic and she could read when she 3. It was on the news. *In a nutshell, she's creepy but cute and a little bit crazy :). Sparrowsong 21:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Jessica and Chal again plz, Miracle by Cascada -Leaf Vigilante is like somebody is on going or they do things alone (only my guess) -Leaf Does anyone have suggestions for Annie, Colin, and the couple (Annie and Colin)? *Annie is a cocky, sarcastic girl that isn't emo, like children of Hades usually are. She would like nothing less then to be with Colin. *Colin is smart and athletic, which may or may not come from his training at Camp Half-blood. He is very connected to Annie, and he feels that they are ready for more then what Annie wants (which explains the kiss). *Annie and Colin are similar in likenesses, but not in dislikes. (Do you know what that means? I don't!) Colin know that they are ready for more, but Annie would like to take it slow. Forest How about... Wait For You - Elliott Yamin. Can't Fight the Moonlight - Leann Rimes. Everytime We Touch - Cascada. Sparrowsong 20:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm, Erica is a girl with not much talent who loves drawing and gossip. She teases Jessica lots and perhaps has a crush who is unknown. She can be crazy but is ainly and good figher and friend. Uhh what songs would be good for her? -Leafwhisker Pretty tricky. Are there any characters similar to her in the canon? In other books? Maybe even another OC? Sparrowsong 22:54, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Umm not really but I guess sorta like Grover in a way. -Leafwhisker How about Every Day Affairs by Takefumi Haketa? It's this Japanese song. It has no lyrics, but it's very cheerful. So cheerful, you'd swear it was made on drugs. Here it is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XhFrcns_ss. Sparrowsong 23:07, November 19, 2009 (UTC) P.S. My 19-year-old brother and I had a contest to see who could last the longest without laughing. I totally have nerves of steel, so I knew I was gonna win. He last 7 seconds, I lasted 9. lol I have a 15 year old brother and I hate him. The song will work -Leafwhisker I song I think you should listen to: *Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day THE BEST SONG IN DA WORLD!! -Leaf Green Day rules! Sparrowsong 22:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) GO GREEN DAY!! one song that my bro doesn't think is lame :P -Leaf I like She's a Rebel best. Evanescence is really good, too. Sparrowsong 23:02, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I love Evanescence but my bro thinks it is lame, like I care -Leafwhisker I got one that's sorta crack but here it is O'connor and Grace - Complicated by Avril Lavigne, cause they aren't really a couple but Grace has high hopes that never come true -Leafwhisker Can you put Like You - Evanescence for Jessica? -Leafwhisker Katie and Percy - Never Ending Dream lol This is my fave couple I have made up :) -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 16:28, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Things I'll Never Say - Avril Lavigne - Katie and Percy -Leafwhisker 05:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Tourniquet - Katie - Evanescence cause... *sobs* ending of Water. Can't believe I wrote that -Leafwhisker 16:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Sean and Katie Relationship: Father and Daughter Song: Surrender - Evanescence -Katie 20:57, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I added that. I would also reccomend Because of You by Kelly Clarkson for them, but you have to approve since they are your characters. Sparrowsong 21:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) That works as well, u can put that too -Katie 22:51, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I found a good song for Katie ad Nico Relationship: Friends ZephyrX9 04:21, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Okay, know how Nico liked Katie for a bit? Well I found a song that fits it. Yet again an Evanescence song, their songs just seem to fit! okay, song is Forever Gone Forever You - Evaescence -Leafwhisker 02:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) For Percy and Katie - Love Story - Taylor Swift -Leafwhisker 20:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) For Elle and Connor - I belong to you - Superchick -Leafwhisker 18:12, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hello... again XD For Emily - Beauty from Pain - Superchick -Leafwhisker 03:20, January 2, 2010 (UTC) For Emily and Timothy Relationship: Sister and Brother Song: My Hero - Foo Fighters -Leafwhisker 20:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) For Luke. Song: When You're Evil- Voltaire. Search up the lyrics on Youtube. It fits him. thinkaboutthisname 01:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) For Libena and Hero. Relationship: Sisters. Songs: Over And Over - Three Days Grace, Like You - Evanescence. For Libena. Song: Runaway- Linkin Park. For Libena and Alex. Relationship: Lovers. Song: Falling For You- Jem. Sorry about the size of it. thinkaboutthisname 05:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC) For Emily and Nico My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson -Leafwhisker 22:53, January 12, 2010 (UTC) For Hero. Lullaby- Hynogaja. Thank you. You Must Think About This Name. 00:33, January 14, 2010 (UTC) A song for Nico - Over You by Acceptance. It fits him storta when Bianca died -Insane a bit... Leafwhisker's Talk 04:01, January 23, 2010 (UTC) For Nico and Eliza Relationship: Father and Daughter Song: Falling inside the Black by Skillet -Pure Love Leafwhisker's Talk 00:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Requests:: Amberlynn and Todd, Haunted- Evanescence and Whispers In The Dark- Skillet. Amberlynn and Adam, Falling for you- Jem and Love Is War (English Version)- Vocaloid??? Vianna and Xerxes, Hot- Avril Lavigne, Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Cat And Mouse- Same Artist as last one, Oh and uh, Runaway- Cascada. THANK YOU! TATN / Thalia! 06:28, February 2, 2010 (UTC) All my characters and their theme songs from their pages. (For characters without pages and couples, you can choose their songs) ZephyrX9 22:31, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Can you please do Iceus and Alice under Couples,with Love Story by Taylor Swift as their song? ZephyrX9 04:21, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Plus, can you give Alice her songs in a single thing? ZephyrX9 04:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) All right, this is the last one. Can you rename Samuel "Shadow" and give Ice his songs and do Shanona? Pleeeeeeeease? ZephyrX9 04:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You can make Shanona's songs! Not Iceus again, but my new character, Ice Damian Black. ZephyrX9 04:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! For Amberlynn only please! Exodus- Evanescence and Viva La Gloria (Little Girl)- Green day. TATN / Thalia! 05:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) No offence, but I asked for Shanona? You can make up the songs! ZephyrX9 21:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I've got one for Nico! Face Me by Edsim & Mahlta. ZephyrX9 16:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) A Vigilante is a self-appointed doer of Justice (I got this from an online dictionary) kinda like batman here's some songs that i think that fit some of the characters: *Percy Jackson: Find Yourself by James Taylor *Annebeth Chase: Real Gone by Sheryl Crowe (is that how it's spelled?) *Luke Castelian: Monster by Skillet (if you analyze the lyrics, you'll realise it's about internal conflict) *Taylor Grace: One Girl Revolution by Superchick *Thalia Grace: Stand in The Rain by Superchick *Lisa Jackson: This is the Story of A Girl by 3 Doors Down *Jack Rucker: Alright by Darius... you know (LOL) *Tom Rucker: Loser by 3 Doors Down *Rachel Elizabeth Dare: I'm Letting Go by Fracesca Battisteli *Nico di Angelo: Sometimes by Skillet I'll look those up, thanks. Sparrowsong 04:06, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Percy; Blow me Away Breaking Benjamin Nico; Break me Down; RED AnnabethXPercy; Simple and Clean (KH theme) High School Never Ends for Ice. ZephyrX9 04:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Am I overworking you? No, it's fine, I'm just a lazy bastard. I'll get to that sometime soon, maybe when I'm done the new chapter of AoaA. Sparrowsong 05:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) here is a list of songs that i think fit certain non-romantic relationships: #Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman, Taylor and Luke (it's very sad very beutiful song, you should check it out) #Freind Like That by Hawk Nelson, Grover and Percy (it's rockin' song about freindships) #It's not Me, It's you by Skillet, Luke and Kronos (in my fan fiction) #Father and Daughter by Paul Simon, Percy and Lisa (i think it fits Percy's personality and i assume your character has a good relationship with her father) #The Prodigal by Casting Crowns, Luke and Hermes (in my fanfiction as well) #One and The Same by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez, Tay-wa and Lisa-wa (i really don't like using disney songs cause i think they can be very tacky but it kinda fits i think) #Perfect by Hawk Nelson, Luke and Hermes (in your fanfiction, this song is about a kid writing to his father who divorced his mother. he's bassicly saying i use to think it was my fault and i thought if i tryed to be better you'd come back. but you left cause didn't care, i know that now so i'm gonna try to be a better man than you now) #Gone by Tobymac, Luke and Jack (in the song the singer is telling a freind something his ex said about him, and he's just saying i agree with her dude you suck) #Lose my Soul by Tobymac, Annebeth, Percy and Jack (it's about not wanting to gain everything if you gotta lose the more important things. it's 3 way song, and i feel that i could fit their freinship) #Tonight also by Tobymac, Jack and Percy (it's a song about thinking, oh come on this can't be all there is to live for.) forgot to leave my signature and everything else on my last post on this story. my bad Cjspalding 16:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) hey Sparrow you know how in my self-insertion story, i said think Savior by Skillet would be a good song for one of your stories. i was serious about that i was thinking that could fit Heather and Luke. what do you think about that? Cjspalding 20:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Didn't read the whole page, but whoever had Brook's Bitch down -- I will never be able to think about your character without thinking about Lavender Brown. Granted, she was a wonderful character and her death was that of a true Gryffindor (mauled by werewolves D:), but because Than set it as her song ages ago... your character = Lav. XP LemonFairy 02:34, March 24, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Sparrowsong 02:49, March 24, 2010 (UTC) A few things XD Lynn Jackson-- Behind These Hazel Eyes-- Kelly Clarkson Lynn and Adrastos-- Bring Me To Life-- Evanescence Lynn and Luke-- You Never Call Me When You're Sober-- Evanescence. TATN / Thalia! 18:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone think of one for Ariana and Luke? Or maybe ArianaXLukeXThalia? Read Time and Time Again. I'm posting more chapters later. This post is in Japanese when you're not looking. 05:06, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Percy-- Not Afraid-- Eminem [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 04:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone have any suggestions for a song that fits Demetra ? Anyone have a good suggestion for Rachel Hughes? I'm seriously thinking Who am I Living For by Katy Perry, but I'm not sure if it fits her, or if only like one sentence fits her. Or maybe I want to because I like it, and that's it? But..uh, yeah, any suggestions? Hazelcats DoH HoO 16:59, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, I suppose some of the verses match her... ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 17:20, December 29, 2010 (UTC) What is the point of all this? D'ago 00:32, February 14, 2011 (UTC)